Kamen Rider: Sage & Arca
by Kamen Rider Raika
Summary: It's said that the mind has two conflicting sides. The conscious and the unconscious. Reality and imagination. In this case, Sage and Arca. Rated T to be safe! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Arca

**Kamen Rider: Sage and Arca **

Disclaimer: Don't own _**anything**_! I don't own Kamen Rider or any other Toku franchises! They belong to Toei! I only own my OC Riders!

AN: Alright, this story here is a sequel to "Kamen Rider Arch," so before you read this story, read "Arch," no matter how bad or confusing it may be. I'm sorry, but in order for you to understand this fic, you're going to have to read that along with a couple of my completed works on the site. Now, with that out of the way, on with the chapter!

Summary: It's said that the mind has two conflicting sides. The conscious and the unconscious. Reality and imagination. In this case, Sage and Arca. Rated T to be safe!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 

XXXXXXXXXX

(Arca's POV)

It was dark, cold, and empty. Those were the only words that I could think of as I walked in the dark void. Man, was my life boring!

As for me, my form remained the same. I had white armor over my black bodysuit. I wore round shoulder guards as well as gauntlets and boots on my forearms and legs. My white helmet was round with a silver mouth guard as well as a pair of antennae extending from between the black eye pieces. Around my waist was a white belt with a silver hexagonal buckle that had a black gem in the center. What am I? I'm Arca, the representation of a kid's unconscious.

If you don't get what the heck I'm saying, well I don't really care. And if you think that I'm a rude, evil, eccentric, crazy, hormone-raged b*****d, than I'll take that as a compliment. Why am I saying all of this? Well if you were stuck inside of a kid's mind with a very, _very _vivid imagination for the god knows how long, wouldn't you turn into a psycho whose attitude would rival the Joker's!

Okay, let me start off. I'm inside of seventeen-year-old-Junior, whose name I will not tell! I'll just call him "the kid." He's the nerdy/geeky outcast kid you would normally see. You know-the kind that wears glasses, rarely talks with anyone, and seems to focus on only school!

Well, he would seem normal... if it wasn't for the fact he was obsessed with Kamen Rider and freaking fanfics! Ever since reading Kamen Rider fanfics on some website five years ago, he always tried to make his own story. Some of them seemed like b******t, other seemed just average. But that's my opinion.

Overtime, he actually started to write fanfics that had good plots, especially "Kamen Rider Nova." God how I love to see meaningless destruction! However, he always has these other stories that would keep on building up in his head, preventing him from actually finishing any story. To say the kid's imagination's f***ed-up was a understatement ! And f*** you to those who think I have a potty mouth!

Anyway, like I said before, I'm the representation of the kid's unconscious. His dreams, his ideas, imagination, etc. How I can into being? How should I know! I just know I appeared one day and suddenly, I knew what I was. I still have no f***ing clue!

As for what powers I have, well I can go into Hyper Clock Up. What is Hyper Clock Up? Well, think of it as going really, really, _really _close to the speed of light that time slows down to the point that it looks like everything around you stopped. Also, I have telekinesis, enhanced hearing... and that's about it. You know for a being that's the unconscious of a creative mind, you think I would have more powers.

It seemed to start off like any normal day for me. Having a nice stroll, try to see if I can pick a fight with anyone else in the kid's mind, etc, etc. Yep, just the same as ever... that was until a silver veil suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I remembered that the veil that appeared in front of me was a dimensional rift. Like I said, the kid's a geek.

Anyway, I looked at the rift in shock. "What the f-" I began but was cut off.

"I would refrain from cursing," a voice said from the rift.

I looked at the veil to see it disappear. In its place was a figure walking towards me. The figure was male with a hooded cloak around his body, covering up most of it, except for the black pants and white shoes. He continued walking until he was a few yards away from me. "Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?" I demanded, shifting into a fighting stance.

Instead of giving me and answer, the figure just placed a silver rectangular at his waist and a white belt wrapped around his waist. I noticed at the top of the silver buckle was a slit. I realized what it was for as the figure held out a card that depicted a hooded figure. "Henshin," the figure said, sliding the card into the buckle.

My eyes widened as a golden rectangular field shot out of the buckle and swept over the figure. Once the field swept over the figure, it dispersed into the kid's mind. I watched with interest at the figure that now stood before me.

He wore a black bodysuit underneath the white armor. He had a white chest plate, armor on his upper arms, gauntlets and boots. His gauntlets had small L's engraved into them and so did the chest plate. He had a white hood over his head with a silver mask over his mouth and nose, and a menacing red visor that seemed to have sharp points on the ends, making it seem like fangs. On the belt's right side was a small rectangular case while hanging from the other side was a gray sword handle that had a flat guard.

I immediately grabbed for my black sword hilt that hung from my belt. I pressed the only button on it and a white blade of energy came out of it. This was my Arca Saber, or saber for short. As for the guy in front of me, I didn't know who he was, but I knew what... "A Kamen Rider, huh?" I grinned. "Then this should be fun!"

With that, I charged at the Rider before me, with my saber arched back. I noticed the Rider grabbed his sword handle and a long, silver blade protruded from its hilt. I swung my saber at the Rider only for him to block it with his sword. The Rider then slashed at my left, but I brought my saber around to block it. '_Not bad_,' I commented.

He brought his left leg up to kick at me. I tried to slap it away with a free hand, but I was too late as I found myself staggering back. I regained my composure as I stood up straight, ready to wait for anything the Rider had for me.

I noticed he reached for the case on his belt and drew a card from if before sliding it into his buckle. "_HYPER CLOCK UP!_" the Rider's buckle announced as he suddenly vanished. So he also had Hyper Clock Up abilities.

Immediately, I slammed my hand on the pad on the right side of my belt. "_HYPER CLOCK UP!_" it announced.

Time slowed around me, allowing me to catch up the Rider. I saw him charging towards me with his sword swinging at me. I raised my saber just in time to block the slash. I could feel sparks crashing onto my faceplate. With a free hand, I sent a powerful punch to the Rider's chest, forcing him back.

I brought up my leg to hit him in the side, but the Rider smacked it away with one hand before kicking me in the chest, sending me staggering back. I regained my composure, but the Rider ran up to me and swung his sword at my sword arm, knocking away my saber. As the Rider swung his sword horizontally at me, I dropped my back onto the ground before sending a kick to his stomach that forced him back. While I stood up, I noticed the Rider drew another card from his case. He slid it into his buckle, announcing, "_Final Attack!_"

As the Rider leaped into the air, I noticed that silver energy began covering his foot. For some reason, it seemed somewhat familiar to me. I ignored the feeling, focusing back on the fight as I went into a crouching position. "Rider Kick!" I commanded.

"_Rider Kick-Initiating!_" my buckle announced as white energy began to cover my right foot.

I leaped into the air, extending my right foot. "_Sealing Crash!_" I heard the Rider announce before our feet collided with one another.

The last thing I saw was a large explosion before I was sent flying through the air. After my back crashed onto the hard ground(if you could call it that), I got up. However, I froze at the sight of the Rider's blade pointed at my head. "You lose," the Rider declared.

Smirking, I said, "I don't think so."

I smacked the Rider's sword away with the back of my hand before facing the palm of my other hand at him. A blue energy blast shot out my hand and headed towards him(did I ever mention that I could fire energy blasts). The Rider was surprised by this as he staggered back, but he took a stance, while I stood there, smirking. I continued to whoop his a** with my blasts. One blast struck him in the chest, another in his left arm, and one more at his right that knocked his sword out of his hand.

As the Rider was staggering back from the blasts, I used my telekinesis to make my saber to fly right back into my hand. I charged, swinging my saber at the Rider. He raised his gauntlet to block the slash, but I kicked him back. This time I swung my saber around to bring it a few centimeters from his neck.

The Rider froze, while I grinned under my helmet. "You've lost!" I declared.

I heard the Rider chuckle. Why was he chuckling? I swear if he didn't stop, I would shove his sword right up his a**. However, I kept a calm state of mind (weird saying that, isn't it?). "Undo your transformation," I ordered.

The Rider ripped off his buckle, and a golden field of energy swept over him, ripping his armor off of his hooded form. I also noticed his sword disappeared once he disengaged his armor. Despite he did this, I still kept my saber close to his throat. "Now tell me who you are and what you're doing in the kid's mind!" I demanded.

The figure smirked before he reached for his hood. "Shouldn't it be obvious, by now?"

My eyes widen as the figure threw back the hood, revealing... the kid! Well, he did look a lot like him, with his tanned Indian (not Native American!) skin, his black hair and his glasses over his brown eyes. But he had a L-shaped scar on his left cheek. I recognized him immediately. He was from the "Kamen Rider Arch" story the kid wrote! "Lock!" I exclaimed. "But you're just a character! Just a piece of fan fiction that the kid came up with!"

Lock's eyes narrowed at me. "I take offense to that," he said before continuing on. "Maybe I'm not real here, but in my universe, I am."

My eyes widen even more. So, it was true! The possibility ofother universes was true! I guessed from the stories the kid wrote, worlds were formed. I could only stare at Lock as I deactivated my saber and hooked it to my belt as well as releasing the telekinetic from my hand. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Don't you have somewhere else to be other than this h*** hole?"

"As you know, many worlds there were a result of the boy's stories," Lock explained and I nodded. "Recently, I've just discovered this universe. When I tried to enter it, it was impossible to do so, except going into this boy's mind. Unfortunately, it's the farthest we can go."

"That still doesn't answer my question," I said, irritably.

"You know about Arch and me?" he asked.

I nodded. "Of course. The kid did write about Arch and you, after all."

"Well, ever since the whole incident with Arch, I decided to stop any dimensional distortions," Lock explained. "But, I can't do it alone. Arch is helping as well, but it's not enough."

It hit me. "And you want me to help you."

Lock nodded. "Yes. I decided to search other worlds for help and I came across this place. I explored the boy's mind a bit and came across you. After studying you you for a while, I realized you were the only help I could get. I only attacked you to test your skill and I've got to say, it would be definitely be helpful."

I crossed my arms. "And why would I help you?"

"Well, you can actually do something other than being here," Lock stated. "You can go to other places and help people."

It did seem interesting, but I had to ask one question: "Will there be anyone to fight?"

"Or course! There's some organization out there that has to be taken care of," Lock replied. He held out his hand. "Are you in?"

I thought about it for a moment. If I said no, I would be stuck here, protected from any threats, but living a boring life. If I said yes, I would have a lot of adventures, but my life will always be at risk. I grinned underneath my helmet as I decided...

I accepted his hand and shook it. "I'm in."

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Yeah, that's pretty much how I, the unconscious, aka Arca, met Lock and was able to travel to other universes. Well, it's certainly more exciting than being in the kid's head! There's more stuff to do! Fighting, saving worlds from bad guys, seeing a lot of people-did I mention fighting! Well, that and there's some cute girls! Yeah, unlike the kid, I not restricted by any rules-at least I don't think so._

_ Anyway, I'm off! I'm on another mission. I've heard that I'm going to be fighting a guy whose trying to brainwash his universe through telepathy. Should be fun!_

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's the first chapter folks! Please read and review to let me know what you think! If you have any criticism, please let it be _constructive _criticism. If you wish to add OC Riders, it's NOT possible because I already have the plot of the story taken care of. I'm sorry but I want to keep things simple for my stories. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2: Sage

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider at all! It belongs to Ishinomori Shotarou and Toei!

AN: Here's chapter two folks. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review.

Oh yeah, sorry! I forgot to mention last chapter that this story is 1st person POV, alternating between Arca and Sage. Thought you should know that.

Now with that out of the way, onto chapter 2!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

_ Greetings. If you know of Arca, then you know about him being the unconscious of the kid. Well, I'm his polar opposite. I'm the representation of the kid's conscious. My name is Sage._

_ Since we are polar opposites, Arca and I try to outwit each other. Most of the time, Arca would challenge me to prove he was better. I accept and we fight, but it usually ends up in a tie to prove the balance that sustains us. Why am I saying all of this? Well, today Arca gave me another challenge and let's just say it caused a couple of events that I never wanted to happen..._

XXXXXXXXXX

The void of the empty blackness was my home as Arca's. We both inhabit the kid's mind, protecting it from harm's way. However, the means that Arca uses are quite... strange (which I believe to be an understatement). Right now, the kid's mind wasn't in any danger, so it was alright for me to relax. However, I began to feel somewhat... bored. Yes, bored.

For quite a while, I've constantly had to deal with people who came to this realm. Some were lost and I helped them to get out, but others were pretty much threats to the kid, so I had to deal with them. Arca, on the other hand, hasn't really done anything, except for remaining in the kid's head. He just goes around to see if he can pick a fight with anyone (I sometimes wonder why Arca exists in the first place!). Still, nothing has happened within the past few months and it's starting to get boring.

Anyway, I was searching and searching through the kid's head for something of value to me. I needed to find it as soon as possible! I had it with me a second ago and then, it was gone, just like that! I've tried looking almost everywhere in this vast void of emptiness, but I haven't had any luck! I sometimes wished I was more alert.

My form remained the same as I wore a white bodysuit underneath the black armor. I had round, white shoulder guards, and black trimmings on my gauntlets and boots. My round helmet had a silver mouth guard and two red eye pieces. Around my waist was my white belt that had a white gem in the center of my silver, square buckle. The only missing was my hat... yes I wear a hat, the object that I'm looking for.

I kept on searching, but to no avail for I couldn't find my hat. I was close to giving up the search until I heard a voice ask, "Looking for this?"

I turned around to see who said that. Apparently, it was one person who kept on coming here... "Lock," I nodded to him.

For a while, Lock, here, has been trying to get me to join his "little group" (really, he's got enough Riders as it is in his organization!). Despite his attempts to compromise with me, I've always refused his offer. Why? Let's just say it would be for the best if the kid's mind had some protection.

Anyway, in Lock's hand was my black hat. He tossed towards me and I caught it, looking suspiciously at Lock. It was obvious why he was here. "What are you doing here?" I asked, placing my hat on my armored head.

"You know what we're here for," another voice said.

I turned around to see who it was. It came from a boy, about seventeen, who looked lot like the kid (well, so did Lock, but you get the point), since he was of Indian descent with black hair and glasses over his brown eyes. The boy wore a green sweater and black pants on his body. I knew who he was immediately. This kid was Adam, or, as I like to call him, Kamen Rider Arch.

Arch was another Rider that the kid came up with. He looked more like the kid than Lock did, since Arch didn't have Lock's L-shaped scar. However, he did had a healthy physique like, Lock. Then again, they were going around different universes, trying to fight organizations and monsters, so it would by obvious they would be gaining some muscle.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Then, you know I'll say no for my to join your group."

"I think this time you won't say no," Arch said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"What could possibly make me join you?" I asked.

With that, I turned around and began walking away. For a while he said nothing as I continued to walk. When he finally answered, I thought his went insane. "Lock recruited Arca," was what Arch said.

I froze and turned around to walk up to Lock. I couldn't believe it! "You _what_!" I shouted at him. "Are you insane! Don't you realize what you've done!"

"If you're talking about the bit of Arca trying to spread his own imaginative chaos throughout all the Multiverses, then yeah," Lock responded.

I could only just stare at him before looking at Arch. "And you approve of this?" I asked him. I've told these two everything about Arca and what they should do to stay away from him. I didn't expect them to _recruit_ him!

Arch merely nodded. "The more we have the better."

I looked at them. Obviously something was up and it had to do with my unconscious counterpart. "What happened to Arca?"

Lock answered that. "Some hours ago, we detected some weird distortions going on in the kid's head. About an hour later, Arca called us, saying that he was in another universe."

"We told him to get out of there as soon as possible, but we think his communicator was destroyed," Arch stepped in. "We think he might do something stupid."

'_Doesn't he always?_' I rhetorically asked myself.

I looked at the two Riders before me. "So, you want me to stop Arca from doing whatever he's doing, since I'm his polar opposite," I summed up. They both nodded. My first thought was to let the two Riders take care of Arca. They're both powerful enough to take care of him. Then I remembered of how Arca does things. With Arca loose, he could be messing with a lot of stories. I sighed in defeat. "What do you want me to do?"

"You're joining us?" Arch asked with a hint of joy in his throat.

"No!" I defiantly stated. "I'm just going to bring Arca back here! That's all!" I looked at Lock. "Where is he?"

"Right here," a voice answered. It was Arca's.

We all turned around to see Arca standing a couple of yards away from us. I usually wouldn't be surprise to see him, but what caught me off was that surrounding Arca were dozens of blue, dragonfly humanoid monsters. I recognized them as Mirror Monsters from the Kamen Rider Ryuki show, but what were they doing here?

It immediately hit. "You didn't," I told Arca.

Though he wore a I helmet, I knew he was grinning as he nodded. "I did."

I immediately grabbed my Sage Saber, or saber for short, that hung on my belt and activated its black blade. "Why did you bring Mirror Monsters in the kid's head!" I demanded.

Much to my annoyance, Arca let out a chuckle. "Simple I'm bored and I need something to occupy me."

If I had human eyes, would roll them as I let out a groan. "Its always because you're bored," I muttered as I looked at him.

"What are you planning, Arca?" Lock demanded as I noticed he and Arch wore their belts.

"Well, these guys and hungry and wants to eat some Riders," Arca explained as he gestured to the dragonfly Mirror Monsters, "and I'm giving them what they want."

"What's it in for you?" Arch asked.

I knew the answer to that. "Easy," I answered for Arca. "Rule the kid's mind."

Arch's and Lock's eyes widen at that. "Rule the kid's mind?" Arch repeated as he looked at Arca. "Why?"

"Well, I've always been a guardian of this realm here," Arca explained, while I tried to withhold a snort. "I keep on finding myself bored here and I thought if I could rule the kid's mind I could actually have some fun."

I wanted to bang my head against something right now. Arca was doing all of this because he was bored, like he said. The reason was easy to explain but connection between boredom to ruling a dimension was definitely insane. Then again, Arca is the unconscious of the kid, so he would obviously contain some elements of insanity. It also shouldn't surprise me that Arca would do this.

Ignoring my rant there, I stared at Arca. "Whatever it is, it won't work," I stated. "I'll just stop you."

Arca simply let out a laugh. "Well, you're first gong to have get through my friends first." He then pointed at us and shouted to the Mirror Monsters, "Get them!"

The dragonfly Mirror Monsters, or RayDragoons, charged towards us. Arch and Lock held out their respective cards. "Henshin!" they said in unison as they slid their cards into the buckles.

Silver, rectangular projections shot out their buckles and swept over them, transforming Arch and Lock into their Riders forms. Arch's form looked like Lock's, save for the fact that the L's were replaced with A's and Arch's red visor was a simple strip. They both drew their swords that hung from their belts. We all stood there, waiting for the advancing forces of the RayDragoons.

The first RayDragoon that lunged at me, I quickly swung my at it, sending back into a couple more. As I swung my saber at another one, I quickly found myself surrounded by these things, like Lock and Arch. I swung my saber at the one in front of me and turned around to see another one charging at me. I sidestepped it before I slashed my black blade against its back as more sparks flew into the air. "Sage, where are you!" I heard a voice call out to me. It belonged to Lock's 'cause his was a little deeper than Arch's.

I dodged a swipe from one of the RayDragoons before forcing it back with a kick. "I'm over here!" I answered.

"Can you get over here!" Lock asked.

"I'm a little busy here!" I replied as I found myself dealing with two more RayDragoons.

I slashed my saber downward at them, but the two moved to their sides before coming around behind me. I turned around to see the RayDragoon on the left lash out with a punch, sparks flying as I staggered back a bit. However, I held out my saber to hold the other RayDragoon, while I kicked the one of the left back. I then thrust my saber forward at the other RayDragoon, striking on the chest. The other RayDragoons I was fighting before were regrouping with the two in front of me. I only had one shot at this, so I quickly sheathed my saber and crouched down, saying, "Rider Kick!"

"_Rider Kick-Initiating!_" my buckle announced as black energy covered my right foot.

I charged forward at the RayDragoons and leaped into the air into a flying-side kick. My foot hit the lead RayDragoon head on, sending it flying into the others, destroying them as well. I landed both my feet onto the ground, glad that those nuisances were gone. "_Final Attack!_"

After hearing the announcements of "_Sealing Crash!_" and "_Portal Smash!_", I turned around to two two more explosions, meaning Arch and Lock destroyed the other Mirror Monsters. But before any one of us could say or do anything, we all heard a rippling noise and we turned to see another rift appearing. I could only sigh as I saw more RayDragoons exiting the rift.

This was going to take a while.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any comments or constructive criticism, please leave a review. Sorry if it's short and I'm also sorry if this is all going too fast, but it's the first two chapters of the story!

As for the Riders, I originally planned for the story to be just about Arca, who was at the time called Verus (which is Latin for real, according to FreeDict), whose story is about a Rider traveling different worlds to kill monsters called Prisms. Then Verus changed into a mental representation of my mind, but after seeing Kamen Rider Skull in _Movie Taisen 2010_, I made another Rider, who would become the fedora-wearing Rider named Sage. I wasn't sure which one to chose, so I decided for Verus, who I renamed Arca, to be my unconscious and Sage to be my conscious. Hope that explains everything!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3: Conflict

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider at all! It belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the OC Riders of this fic!

AN: Hello everyone! Welcome to the next installment of _Kamen Rider: Sage & Arca_!

Before we begin I want to clear some things up. First, some of you may be confused if Arca was evil or just bored. Well, I've stated he's bored in the last chapter, but I'm writing this so it can make sense for you, the reader. Second, some you may be wondering who this "kid" is. Well, if you haven't figure it out, then I'll just keep it as a "twist" then.

That's should be it. Now, on with chapter 3!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Arca's POV)

I was walking down the black void, heading towards my destination. I knew the layout of the kid's mind, like the back of my hand, so it wasn't hard for me to figure out where I was going. Where I was going held the key that would allow to me control the kid's mind. With Sage distracted by the RayDragoons, that wouldn't be a problem.

"ARCA!" a voice shouted out.

Looks like I was wrong as I turned around to see Sage stomping over towards me, the black energy blade of his saber blazing through the air. I could see some scratches on his armor as well as smoke arising from it, save for his black fedora hat that remained untouched. "Hi, Sage," I greeted. "I didn't expect you to destroy the RayDragoons so soon."

"Stuff it and tell me how did you get RayDragoons in here!" he demanded, rage dripping from his voice.

I never seen Arca so angry before, but I didn't flinch at his rage as I remained calm. "Oh, Lock and Arch didn't tell you?" I questioned before tapping on my belt. "The organization tends to give some upgrades for its Riders, to allow them to travel to different worlds. I thought you knew that."

Sage said nothing more as he charged towards me, swinging his saber at me. I quickly grabbed my own saber and activated its white blade in time to block Sage's. I blocked the next couple of slashes he swung at me, which wasn't too difficult. He was a little slow than usual, but that probably from fighting with the RayDragoons.

Anyway, I went on the offensive as I slashed my white blade at Sage's left, but he blocked it before attempting to strike at my chest. Fortunately for me, I was quick enough for me to bring the white blade of my saber around in time to parry the strike. I attacked Sage again, slashing my saber at his left this time only for him to block it. It left him open as I kicked him in the side. I could hear him let out an "oof" at the kick as he staggered a bit to the side.

Seeing that Sage was getting a little weary, I decided to take advantage of that as I charged at him, swinging my saber down upon him. Unexpectedly Sage brought his black energy blade up in time to block my white blade before he swung his armored fist into my chest. The force of the punch forced me back and soon I found myself on the defensive. '_I really should have paid more attention to that!_' I told myself.

After block a couple of slashes, we both backed away from each other as quickly as possible until we were a couple yards away from each other. Sage held his saber in front of himself, his right hand griped on it, while I let my white saber lower to the ground. Sage kept his white eyes on me as he asked, "So you're doing this whole thing because you're bored?"

"Of coarse, I am," I proudly answered. "What else would it be?"

I heard Sage let out a groan of frustration. "Seriously, what does it take to make you not bored!" Sage demanded.

That was a good question. What exactly? I've been known to be somewhat picky, but it's usually been fighting, and adventure. In fact, I'm doing this whole thing because I'm bored! Then again, you already knew that. I just shrugged and said, "Anything, I guess," was my response.

We both swung our sabers at each other, this times when our blades met, they were locked against one another. "Then, how come you can't go watch a fight or something?" Sage grunted as our energy blades locked against one another.

"This is more fun!" I grinned underneath my helmet.

With that said, I kicked Sage in the stomach, forcing him back. Before he had the chance to strike back, I quickly knocked Sage's saber away with my foot, before placing my white blade in front of his face. "And it looks like the fun is over for you, Sage," I triumphantly stated.

Seems like things were going my way after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

There are times when I wanted to kill Arca. Why? Sometimes, Arca usually tries to cause some chaos in the kid's mind and it's my job to fix it. This was far beyond anything Arca did because the other times did not include monsters from another dimension! I really wanted to teach Arca a lesson and I was hoping to do that while Arch and Lock took care of the rest of the RayDragoons.

Unfortunately, that would have to wait as I was on the ground and Arca stood over me. "And it looks like the fun is over for you, Sage," Arca declared, pointing the white energy blade of his saber in front of me.

It would seem that way. My weapon was far from my reach, I was a little bruised from the RayDragoons that I fought before as well as from fighting with Arca. However, Arca seemed to have forgotten one thing: I have the same powers as he did. These powers include telekinesis, Hyper Clock Up... and even firing energy blasts.

Arca slowly rose the white energy blade of his saber above his head, ready to swung it at me. However, I quickly placed my open-palmed hands out in front of my as black bolts of energy shot through my arms and out of my hands, striking Arca dead center on the chest. Arca was taken completely by surprise as was forced back by my black energy bolts. I noticed his saber flew into the air and the white energy blade retracted back into its hilt. I now had my chance!

Quickly getting up, I charged at Arca, landing a punch in his chest before kicking him in the stomach, forcing him back. Before Arca had the chance to recover from my assault, I raised my right hand to fire a blast at Arca. He noticed this as he attempted to jump over the blast. That would be a mistake as the blast hit the side of the belt, sending Arca crashing onto the ground with smoke coming out of his side.

My anger disappeared as I was immediately overcome with worry. I saw Arca grab onto his side with one arm as he supported himself with his other. Arca removed his arm to see the damage, letting me see it as well. The belt had cracks crawling from the side right to the edge of the buckle. I sighed with relief to see the damage did not affect the buckle. However, I had to focus back on Arca who was not glaring at me. "You son of a b****!" he shouted as he stood up.

It was quite rare to see Arca angry, so I was obviously shocked by this development. Despite he was obviously in pain, Arca curled his hands into fists before waving his arms into the air. My eyes widen as I knew what Arca was going to do: he was going to summon another rift. This time, it would come with dire consequences. "Arca, don't!" I shouted.

However, my words fell on deaf ears as Arca summoned another rift in the form of the silver veil. Once he did, the rift immediately broke into millions of shards as silver energy exploded from it, knocking us both onto the ground. I found myself flat on my back and I used my arms to cover my face in an attempt to protect it from the bright light of the silver explosion.

Once the explosion died down, I immediately removed my arms and raised my head to see in place of the explosion was some sizzling smoke. Ignoring the smoke, I sat up to see Arca lying on his stomach, most likely unconscious for I could see him still breathing. I guess his power to summon dimensional rifts was connected to his belt and I happen to distort that ability, thus causing the large explosion. Also, it must've took a heavy price on his body, for it Arca seemed would be unconscious for a long time.

Getting up, I noticed the hilts of our sabers lying on the ground. Using my telekinesis, both hilts flew into my hand and I hooked mine onto my belt before paying attention back to Arca as I walked over towards him. Kneeling down, I rolled Arca onto his back to inspect his armored body. The white armor that covered his chest and gauntlets was covered in scorch marks with smoke rising from it. Other than that and the cracks on his belt, he seemed to be fine. It would only just be a matter of time until Arch and Lock showed up.

"Sage!"

'_Speak of the devil_,' I thought to myself.

I turned to see who called to me only to see Arch and Lock running towards me in the Rider forms. The two ran even faster at the sight of Arca's unconscious form. Arch went to the other side to check on Arca, while Lock stood there. "Don't worry," I told Arch, causing him to look up at me. "He's only unconscious."

Arch, just to be sure, checked on Arca and nodded in agreement. "What happened here?" Lock demanded.

"I hit Arca's belt with a blast of energy, he tried to summon a rift but it exploded, knocking him out" I summed up.

"The rift exploded?" Arch repeated as he stood.

I nodded before I noticed Lock looking down at Arca for a moment before looking at me. "I'll head back to base and analyze the kid's mind to see if there's any distortions," Lock told me.

"You do that," I said as I walked away from the two Riders.

"What do you want us to do with Arca?" Arch asked me.

I stopped walking as I turned my head to look at them. "Get him back to your base and heal him."

"What about you?" Arch asked.

"I'll stay here," I told him.

"You sure?" Lock questioned. "You're belt doesn't look too good."

Wondering what Lock meant, I looked down at my belt to see cracks on it... the same exact cracks that Arca had. I raised my head back towards the two Riders. "I'll be fine. Just get Arca fixed," I assured. I paused for a second before adding, "And after you're done, throw him in a cell. He's going to need some discipline before he's coming back in here."

Lock nodded as he summoned a rift that appeared behind him before sweeping over him, Arch, and the unconscious Arca. Once they were gone, I turned back around and decided to head back to my bit of the kid's mind. I could finally have the chance to relax. But for some reason, I couldn't get the feeling that it wasn't over yet.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's chapter three folks! Please let me know of what you think by leaving a review and please leave only _constructive _criticism!

Now, this chapter may seem shorter than the previous two, but that's because I was rushing when I was writing this chapter. If that explanation doesn't easy your mind, then I'm sorry.

Also, I'll go more into detail about Arca's and Sage's origins as well as powers and armor into the next chapter or so (hopefully). I'm doing this so it can clear things up for you guys.

That should be it-Raika out!

PS: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Ishinomori Shotarou and Toei! I only own my OC Riders!

AN: This chapter's going to be pretty confusing for you guys. I'm just warning you guys for what you're about to read.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

It's been a few days since Arca tried to take the kid's mind and was sent to Lock's base. Personally, I didn't know the name or location Lock's organization, but it didn't matter to me, since I had to worry about the safety of the kid's mind. The cracks on my belt from the fight were gone, thankfully. As usual, I kept on guarding the black void that was the kid's mind, from any dangers. However, it was interrupted when I saw the dimensional rift appear before me in the form of the silver, energy veil.

It was obvious as to who was coming out of it for they were the only ones coming here recently. "What do you two want?" I asked Lock and Arch as they exited the rift. "The whole thing with Arca's already been taken care of."

"And that's why we're here," Arch said.

I sighed as I turned around to face the two Riders, who were in their human forms. "We've detected mass amount of tachyon energy leaking into this realm," Lock explained. "The source of it is from the rift that Arca summoned."

I looked at the two Riders in shock. "You've got to be kidding me."

"We're not," Arch replied. "When Arca's rift shattered, it released a lot of energy, creating more rifts. Who knows what could be coming through them."

I let out a frustrated sigh as I slammed the palm of my right hand against my helmet. More rifts were appearing and it was my fault for I was the one who blasted at Arca's belt. "Is that all?" I asked.

"No," Lock said. I removed my hand from my helmet as I looked at him. "Arca was heading somewhere. A place that would let him control the kid's mind. Where was Arca going?"

A shiver ran down my spine at that question. I knew what they were asking and they weren't going to get an answer, for their own sakes. "It's best if you don't know," I immediately answered.

"Why?" Arch demanded.

"There are certain things about this realm that no one, save for Arca and I, should know," I firmly stated. "If anyone else knew about it, the consequences would be severe."

"But what's else is in here?" Arch questioned. "It's just a void of nothingness."

I only shook my head. "There's more to it than that," I told them. "And it's something that you should never know."

"It's about time you tell us about this place," Lock said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How do I know you won't misuse the information I'm going to give you?" I questioned. "How do I know you won't use it for your own uses."

"Because the kid made us this way," was Arch's reply.

He got me there. The kid wrote these two characters into what they were, and they wouldn't change their behavior, save for it the kid did make any changes. It was one response I could not refute. "I'll tell you," I sighed. "But you must promise to never reveal this information to anyone or anything that does not originate from this place."

Lock and Arch nodded their heads. "We promise," Arch stated.

"Very well," I said.

With that, I snapped my fingers and the kid's mind changed from an empty, black void to a white one filled with flat screens. Each screen showed a different armored figure. Though they didn't know who the armored figures were, Arch and Lock knew what. "They're Riders," Arch said, shocked at he saw.

"Just what is this?" Lock asked me.

"This place here," I gestured to the white void, "is the core of the kid's mind, where his stories are placed. New or old, unfinished or completed-it doesn't matter. Each and every single story is stored here." I looked towards them. "Including yours."

Arch and Lock just stared in awe at this place. "I knew this place had to be different, but this is incredible!" Lock exclaimed.

"How come we don't know any of these Riders?" Arch asked. I turned my armored head to see him looking at the screens with shock and confusion. "We've been to every part of the Multiverse and we've never seen these Riders before."

"That's the one bit I'm afraid to tell you," I sighed as I adjusted my hat on my head. "The kid's mind is where every single story is stored, and each story is apart of it's own, separate Multiverse."

That statement caused the two to whip their heads towards me. "A separate _Multiverse_?" Lock repeated, and I nodded in response. "Then how are we able to come here in the first place. It takes a lot of energy to travel from different Multiverses!"

Again, I sighed. "Let me make it simple," I stated. "Think of these stories here as different planets in a vast galaxy and like every galaxy, all the stories have a center point."

"In this case, the kid's mind is the center point," Arch interrupted.

"Yes." I nodded as I continued. "That center point is what keeps the worlds from colliding with one another, and while they are quite separate from each other, the kid's Riders can travel to here, the center point. The Riders can go to different Multiverses, but they first have to come here in order to to do so. You got it now?"

They both nodded. I thought that would be the end, but I was wrong when Lock asked, "Why would Arca want to come here?"

I already told them this much, I might as well tell them the rest."This place is also where the kid has his own thoughts, his own perception of the world around him," I explained. "It's extremely vulnerable, so anyone can take control of the kid's mind."

"If anyone does take control of this place, will they control the other stories?" Arch inquired.

I froze at that, fearing of what their reaction was going to be if I answered. After a silent pause, I nodded at his question. I could see fear grow in their eyes like a blazing fire at the realization of this place. I knew they wanted to ask me more questions, but I think they had their fair share, so it was my turn. "Now then. Since I've told you everything, you tell me about your organization."

Arch and Lock looked at me with confusion, and I could understand why. Before when they asked for me to join, I've simply refused, and now I'm asking about their organization (which I still didn't know its name). "I thought you didn't want to join," Arch stated.

I looked at him. "I don't. I only want to check on Arca."

Lock and Arch looked at each other for a moment. They were obviously not sure if I could be trusted, but then again, they could be having second thoughts with me giving them this much information about the kid's mind. I crossed my arms over my armored chest. "Well?" I asked.

Lock looked at me. "It would be best if we showed you instead."

Before I could ask, Arch summoned a rift that swept over us, taking us to their base. Boy was I in for a surprise as I suddenly found Lock, Arch and I on the shore of a small desolate jungle island. The setting seemed somewhat familiar to Hawaii, since it was an island in a large vast ocean. I looked around at the surroundings. "This is your base?" I questioned.

"No," Arch answered as he pointed towards the vast ocean. "It's over there."

I turned to where Arch was pointing and I gaped at what I saw. I could see something speeding towards us from the horizon of the ocean and I knew what it was. "The KingLiner?" I asked.

The entire base was the KingLiner from the Kamen Rider Den-O show. It was a red and white structure shaped like a dragon's head with yellow eyes. However it was not apart of any terminal like in the said show, for it floated by itself on the vast ocean. "Since when could you get a KingLiner?" I asked Lock and Arch.

"It's something I took after I destroyed Daishocker in my world," Lock explained. "Arch and I thought it would be the best choice, since we can move it where ever we want to and it has it's own defenses."

Once Lock finished that explanation, the KingLiner halted in front of us and the door on the side slid open, revealing the inside of it. Lock and Arch first stepped, while I stood there. I wasn't sure what was inside and I'm not sure how I was going to react. I did see a lot of things of when I was the kid's head, but there's still a lot of thing I haven't seen before. "You coming?" Arch asked as he looked at me.

I shrugged off my hesitation, immediately entering the train, the door shutting behind me as I did. I had no idea what was going to happen when I was inside, but I hoped that Lock and Arca would show me around. I only wanted to know this so I could see keep Arca at bay. Boy was it going to be a _long _tour.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Arca's POV)

My vision was a bit fuzzy as I arose from knocked out state. My vision cleared, revealing I was in some sort of prison, since it was a gray, cubic room with a bed and a metallic door that was obviously locked. I would have used my saber to cut it open, but the problem was that I didn't have it, and I'm assuming that it's resistant to my energy attacks. I guess there was no way out of here, but my first question was, "Where am I?"

For some reason, this place seemed very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. After stretching my legs to get some feeling into them, I stood up and walked up to the door, which fortunately had a window for me to peak through. The first thing I saw was a large, black, commemorative plaque with golden words that stated: MIRU Prison.

That was when it hit me immediately. MIRU was an acronym for Multidimensional Intervention Rider Unit... Lock's organization. The same organization that gave me powers to travel to other worlds in Lock's Multiverse. Now, I was in their cells. "Oh joy," I muttered as I sat back on the bed.

I wondered to myself as to how I got here. The last thing I remembered was... My eyes widen in horror as I immediately looked down at my belt to see if there any damage to it. Fortunately for me, there was no sign of damage. I guess Lock must've gotten some of his Riders to fix me up as good as new.

That thought led me to thinking of a possibility of getting out of here. Standing up, I concentrated as hard as I could as I held out my arms in front of myself, trying to summon a dimensional rift. This time, no rift came. Confused, I looked at my hands before trying again. And like before, it didn't work.

That was then I remembered that during my fight with Sage, I tried to summon a rift, but it caused an explosion. I guess that must have removed my ability of summoning dimensional rifts... that or either Lock had it removed. Either way, it looked like I wasn't getting out of here for a while.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Lock and Arch standing there. "Lock, what's going on?" I demanded as I stomped toward him.

Lock held out a hand in front of himself and I stopped. "For abusing your powers, your dimensional powers have been taken away for good, and you're to remain here until you've learned your lesson" Lock explained.

I just stared at the two Riders in front of me. I abused my powers, and all they're going to do is just put me away in a dungeon and take away my powers? They're definitely not going easy on me. "Is that all?" I asked.

"Not quite," Arch answered. "After you're released you will be on parole."

I could help but feel a tinge of laughter crawl up my throat. These guys _really _underestimate me, even after all I did. "You're serious?" I chuckled. "There's no one in your organization who can keep in me check! Who do you think can do that?"

"Me," a voice from behind Lock and Arch said.

I recognized the voice well, so well in fact that I froze in horror. The two Riders stepped to the side as the familiar form of Sage entered the cell. Sage was here. He knew about MIRU and knew where I was. I only had two words to say once I saw his form at the entrance: "Ah s***!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now folks! Let me know what you think by leaving a review and if you have any criticism, then it be _**constructive**_!

Now I know there's no fighting, but I promise I'll try to get some fighting in the next chapter(s)! Also, I'm sorry if the plot is moving at a slow pace, but I'll try to speed things up. Still, I hoped I cleared some things with the story and if you have any questions then please leave them in the reviews. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5: Truce

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Ishinomori Shotarou and Toei! I only own my OC Riders!

AN: Alright, I'm sorry if the last chapter didn't have any action in it, but I promise you that this one will. Also, I promise to get to my other fics as soon as I'm done with this story. Now then, on with chapter three!

PS: Can you guys just _**PLEASE **_leave a review? How can I know if I'm messing up or not, if you don't tell me?

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ "Are you sure you want to do this?" Lock asked me again for the fifth time._

_ "Yes I'm sure!" I replied, somewhat irritated as I walked down the inside of the King Liner, which was simply a larger version of the Den-Liner from _Kamen Rider Den-O_. "I've known Arca for a long time."_

_ Half an' hour passed since Lock and Arch gave me a tour, and they told me everything about Arca's condition. I was glad to know they got rid of his ability to summon dimensional rifts, and that Arca was locked up in a cell. However, I knew he wouldn't be in that cell for long, so I came up with an idea: keep Arca on parole with me watching him. _

_ Lock and Arch didn't like the plan because they thought that us being near each other would cause a lot of destruction, since we came from the kid's mind. Right now, we were walking down the corridor of the King Liner, heading towards the cells that Lock installed once starting his organization, which happened to be called MIU._

_ Arch looked at me with a curious look. "How long have you known about the worlds and Arca?"_

_ I frowned underneath my helmet. "Ever since I came into existence."_

_ "And when would that be?" Lock asked, his eyes not leaving the space in front of him._

_ "Arca and I have existed since the kid was born," I replied, "but we never gain our Rider forms until five years ago."_

_ "What happened five years ago?" Arch asked. _

_ "That year was when the kid learned about Kamen Rider," I explained. "He liked it so much that we eventually gained our own Riders forms. With both have the same strengths, but we also have the same weakness: our belts."_

_ I nodded. "If the belt is destroyed then, I can lose my Rider form forever and I won't be able to," _

_ "Then why couldn't you do that to Arca?"_

_ "It's complicated," I sighed. "Arca and I are opposites, but the only thing that keeps our Rider forms is our belt. If Arca's belt is destroyed, then so is mine."_

_ I noticed that statement made Lock turn his head towards me with interest on his face. "So Arca won't take the chance the kill you?" he asked._

_ I shook my head. "No he won't. But that doesn't mean he won't do something stupid when he's bored."_

_ Lock said nothing more as he turned his head back to the corridor. I looked ahead as well to see we were finally reaching a gray, metallic door with the words "CELL BLOCK" written on it in black. Next to the door was a green, transparent panel, big enough to fit a hand on it. Lock stepped forward and once he placed his hand on the panel, I could heard the sound of switches as the door slid open, revealing a long hallway filled with cells on the side._

_ We continued to walk until we reached a specific cell. It was obviously Arca's cell. Though I knew what Arca was going to say once he saw me, I wasn't sure how Arca was going to react about his parole. My thoughts had to wait as Lock and Arch opened the door to Arca's cell._

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

Arca was first debriefed about the rifts appearing in the kid's mind before he was told about my idea. I thought it would be best to use this so Arca and I could defend the kid's mind from whatever threat was going to come out of those rifts. Unfortunately, Arca didn't like my idea too well and never realized why I came up with his parole. Then again, it shouldn't surprise me with Arca's usual behavior.

Now, I stood in the corridor of the King Liner, my arms crossed over my chest as I looked at Arca who was leaning his back against the wall. His hands were chained together by a pair of metallic cuffs that also neutralized his powers, so I didn't have to worry about him going crazy. As for his saber, I had that hooked to my belt along with my own. We both were waiting outside of Lock's office, where he and Arch were discussing about my proposition.

"So this was your idea?" Arca finally spoke after what felt like an eternity of silence (something that I was actually enjoying).

"Yeah," I answered, my eyes not leaving his form.

Arca looked up at me. "You have got to be more crazier than me if you think you can pull this off."

"I think I can," I told him. "You see, I've told Lock and Arch everything."

That caught his attention even more as he removed his back from the wall and rushed towards my face. "What?" he shouted. "You've told those two about the kid's mind?"

I only nodded and Arca slowly backed away. "And here I thought I was the crazy one," he said.

"I had to do it, so they would know what you were trying to accomplish," I answered.

"But they're just fictional characters!" Arca argued. "Knowing such a thing should have been too great for them to comprehend."

I placed a hand on my hat as I adjusted it slightly, "Actually, I think they took it quite well," I said, remembering their reactions. "They also promised they wouldn't tell anyone about this."

Arca glared at me underneath his black eyepieces. "How do you know that?" he questioned.

I smirked remembering what Lock said to me. "Because that's how their characters were written."

Like for me, that sentence shut up Arca as he simply let out a sigh. Minutes after that "enjoyable" conversation, the door to Lock's office opened as Lock and Arch walked out of it. Both Arca and I looked at the two Riders. "Well?" I asked them. "What do you think about my proposition?"

The two looked at each before looking at me. "We've decided it would be best if you watched over Arca," Arch said.

"Good," I said as I lowered my arms to my sides.

"But you're going to have keep in contact with us at all times," Lock quickly added.

I sighed. "Very well," I said, seeing how that wouldn't do that much harm. It then I turned around to look at Arca. "Nothing to say."

"Only that you're more insane than I am if you think this will actually work," Arca sighed. "But I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?"

Smirking underneath my helmet, I turned to face the two Riders in front of me. "When do I start?" I asked.

"Immediately," Lock replied. "You two will head towards the kid's mind."

I nodded. For once, it looked like things were going out as I planned.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Arca's POV)

Out of all the things, I have seen or heard of before, this had got to be the most f***ing insane, improbable thing to happen, and this is coming from the guy who f***ing feeds off of this sort of thing for my own amusement! To think that a**hole Sage would try to show two fictional characters the kid made up the core of the kid's mind! And I thought I knew everything about him!

Anyway, we both arrived at the kid's mind via dimensional rift from Lock and Arch, and I still had those f***ing cuffs on my arms, preventing me from using my current powers. Once we immediately arrived, Sage unhooked my saber hilt from his belt and activated its white blade before cutting the cuffs in half. I looked at my hands for a second before looking at Sage with a quizzical look. Though he couldn't see, he knew I was confused.

"Look we don't like each other," Sage obviously pointed out, "but to fight whatever comes out of those rifts, we need to work together."

With that said, he held out my now-deactivated saber hilt in front of me. I looked at him for a second before I took my hilt and hooked it to my belt. "What makes you think I won't just let you take care of these guys by myself?" I questioned.

"If you did, Arca, then we both would end up nonexistent as who knows what ends up ruling or destroying the kid's mind," was Sage's response before he turned around and walked away.

I didn't like it, but Sage was right about that. If either one of us dies, then we both do. That would be bad for the kid if anyone were to take it over. Also, I don't like the kid's mind to be ruled by someone else other than me.

But before I could ask Sage anymore questions, a rift suddenly appeared front of Sage and myself. I immediately activated the white blade of my saber and I heard Sage's activate as well on the other side. We slowly walked towards each other, so we would be standing side by side. Boy did this feel awkward. "Be on your guard," Sage told me as I noticed he tightened the grip on his black-bladed saber.

"Don't have to tell me that," I smugly stated as I raised my white energy blade in front of myself.

We anxiously waited for whatever was going to come out that rift in front of us and it did come out in the form of a dozen... "Robots?" I thought aloud.

Yes, robots. They were all robotic dragons who where as tall as regular humans. Their mechanical bodies were silver with sharp claws and teeth. They all had long horns protruding from their forehead, right above their red eyes. I remember seeing these guys in one of the kid's stories. Maybe it was one of those Kamen Rider crossovers he had.

Ignoring that, I quickly counted the amount of robots in front of us. There were only a dozen of them, but the rift was still up, so it meant there could be more. "Any idea on how to take care of that rift?" I whispered to Sage.

Sage turned his head a little bit towards me. "Arch and Lock fortunately gave me the ability to seal the rifts. It'll take some time, but I think I can get it done."

"You do that," I told him as I looked at the draconian robots in front of us. "I'll take care of these guys."

With that, I immediately charged at the robots, hearing the electronic cry of "_HYPER CLOCK UP!_" from behind me. '_Looks like Sage wants to get this done as soon as possible_,' I thought to myself.

I ignored that thought as I saw blasters pop out of each robot's right arm, all aimed towards me. They fired, red blaster bolts shooting out of the tips of the blasters and heading towards me. As I rushed towards the robots, I dodged some of the blaster bolts, and those that I couldn't dodge, I simply deflected with a slap of my white-bladed saber.

Once reaching the robots, I quickly sliced the nearest one in half, its top half falling to the ground before it was followed by its bottom. Then I turned my attention to the closest two as I slashed one's head off before I sliced the other one down the middle. The remaining nine robots quickly spread out to get away from as much as possible, firing their blasters at me. I charged at a couple of them, quickly dodging and blocking the blaster bolts, before slicing those two robots to pieces.

I turned my attention to the other robots in time to deflect their blaster bolts. I wasn't sure how I could hold this up, but apparently, I didn't have since a familiar blur passed two draconian robots, slicing them in two with his black energy blade. "_HYPER CLOCK OVER!_" I heard as I saw Sage halted right behind two more robots.

Before those two could do anything, Sage thrust both his arms out in front of him, impaling the two robots with his fists. After removing his fists from the robots' bodies, I could there was only three of them left, two were standing together, while one was left out. I quickly looked at Sage before asking, "What about the rift?" I asked him.

"It's sealed," Sage answered.

To see if he was right, I turned to see where the rift was only to see it was no longer there. Grinning underneath my helmet, I looked back at the robot in front of me. "Well, let's finished this!" I said as I deactivated my saber before giving the command of "Rider Punch!"

Sage followed in suit as he shouted, "Rider Kick!"

"_Rider Kick/Punch-Initiating!_" our buckles announced simultaneously as silver energy covered my right fist and Sage's right foot.

I charged at the lone robot, while Sage leaped into the air, his foot sticking out into a flying-side kick position. The robot in front of me fired its blaster, but it was inevitable as I dodged all the bolts it fired before landing my charged fist into its face. As I did, I happened to noticed Sage was able to land his kick on one of the robots, who happened to collide with the other one. Our attacks caused the robots two simultaneously explode into blazes of smoke.

Once the smoke clear, I stood there, taking in the taste of triumph. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's chapter 5 for you guys! I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review! If you have any criticism, then please let it be _**constructive**_.

Now, we finally get to see Arca and Sage work together against a common threat. Now I know it's not completely good, since I'm basically rushing through it, but it's decent right? (Please leave a review to let me know!)

Still, I hope you guys will keep on reading my story and I hope you enjoy it.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6: Ire

Chapter 6 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Ishinomori Shotarou and Toei! I only own my OC Riders!

AN: Before we begin, there's somethings I want to get out of the way. First:

The determined typist – Thank you for being the first person to leave a review. It's been a while since I published this fic and I've been getting no reviews so far. Without your review I don't think I would have continued to write this fic.

Kamen Rider Lynx – Same goes to you Lynx. Thank you for your compliments of my story, and helping me out.

Also, I've been kind of suffering from some writer's block recently, and I'm kind of unsure about the future of my status as a fanfic writer. This definitely affected me when I writing this chapter, so it may seem shorter than the others. Please forgive me about that.

Now, chapter 6!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Arca's POV)

A few months passed since Sage and I decided to team up and fight against the threats that were coming out of the rifts. For a while now, we've dealing with a lot of creatures, ranging from ghosts to robots, always destroying them and sealing away the rifts that let them into the kid's mind. Well, it was alright, but there was one gripe I had: Sage.

To be honest, working with Sage wasn't that bad, but god, was it annoying to be put up with his attitude! Sage never lets me have any fun, and even if he does, he takes most of it away from me. Also, he always been giving some stupid lecture on acting responsibility in battle or some s**t like that. I'm the freaking unconscious, the opposite of him! I thought he would have learned that by now!

But anyway, I was walking down the halls of the King Liner in Lock's universe, heading to Lock's office. I was basically bored and since there were no alarms of rifts appearing in the kid's mind, I thought I might as well see if Lock had something for me to do. Hey as long it was something, I didn't really mind. Besides, I would be more happy if it keeps me away from Sage!

I arrived at the entrance to Lock's office to see it was slightly open. From what I could see, I noticed a familiar figure inside the office, looking at some papers. '_Sage?_' I thought to myself as I entered the office.

Sage apparently heard me coming in as he stopped to raised his armored head at me. "Arca," he simply greeted before he looked back at the papers.

I rolled my eyes underneath my helmet before asking, "Hey Sage, have you seen Lock?"

"No I haven't," he replied. "I just got here to find this place empty, like you did."

I could only raised an eyebrow at that. "Any idea of where they might be?"

Sage shook his head. "No and that's what worries me. They don't usually leave suddenly."

"That's true," I agreed. "Do you think they could be in the kid's mind?"

"What could be there they would want to look at?" Sage inquired as he looked through some more papers on Lock's desk.

The answer should have been obvious, but I told Sage, instead of letting him guess. "The core of the kid's mind."

Sage stopped what he was doing immediately and looked at me. "There's no way they would do that," he told me. "They gave me their word!"

"Hey, they're only human," I simply replied as I leaned my back against the door. For some strange reason, I was feeling really proud, which could be because Sage did something stupid and I was the one giving him the lecture.

After putting down the papers, Sage immediately ran passed me and out of the room. As he ran down the hall, a rift appeared before Sage which he ran into, and I quickly followed him. "I told you, you shouldn't have shown them that!" I yelled as I entered the rift as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

Rage and fear spread across my entire body as I ran into the rift that I summoned onto the King Liner to take me to the kid's mind. When I showed those two the core of the kid's mind, Arch and Lock promised they would not exploit it for their own gain, and it was a promise I hoped they would keep. However, if what Arca said was true, then those two broke my trust and would deserve a "little talk" after I get them out of whatever hole Arch and Lock go themselves into. I still hoped that Arca was wrong, though.

Anyway, after exiting the rift, I found myself back in the black void of the kid's mind where I usually resided in. I noticed Arca followed me as I saw him coming out of the rift, but I paid no attention to him as I immediately looked around to see where Arch and Lock were. "What are you doing?" I heard Arca question. "Shouldn't we be heading to the kid's mind?"

"They couldn't have gotten into the core without one of us helping them, remember?" I pointed out, my eyes not turning back to look at the form of my unconscious counterpart.

"But still, they could be anywhere!" Arca argued. "The kid's mind it vast and just the two us can't look at every single corner!"

I would have agreed with that statement, but I stopped walked when I heard faint sounds echoing across the dark void. Though I couldn't comprehend what the sounds were exactly, I assumed it came from Arch and Lock. "Looks we don't have to!" I told Arca before running off to the source of sounds.

As we got closer to the source of the sounds, I finally figured them out to be sounds of fighting, and when Arca and I arrived, much to our surprise, we saw Arch and Lock fighting what appeared to be two demonic beings made of red fire. They both had their weapons out, firing their guns at the fiery demons, only for the energy bullets to hit the dark void as the beings swerved in the air, avoiding most of their attacks. Despite there were only two of these guys, its seemed they gave Lock and Arch a hard time. For some strange reason those demonic energy beings seemed really familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

However, my thoughts would have to wait as I saw Arca rush towards the fight with his saber drawn, its white energy blade protruding from the hilt. I followed Arca, drawing my own saber as well and activating its black blade, and I rushed to help Lock out, while Arca went to Arch. Lock and Arch saw us and moved out of the way as Arca and I charged at the fiery demons and slashed our sabers at them. Our energy blades only nicked them a little, but it caused those creatures to immediately retreat back to to where they went.

Arca and I looked at each other in confusion, wondering why those creatures retreated instead of fighting us. We both ignored our confusion as we turned around to see Lock and Arch on their knees, exhausted from the fight. It was then I noticed they both sustained heavy damage from the scorch marks and scratches on their bodies. We both deactivated our sabers and went to their aid. "What happened to you guys?" Arca asked them as we walked over to them.

As we helped them up, Arch let out of small groan of pain before answering, "I don't know. Lock and I were just minding our own business when a rift suddenly appeared and brought us here."

"A rift?" I looked at them quizzically. "You sure about that?"

"It was a rift, alright," Lock answered as I saw him standing on his own, not using Arca for support. "I think someone summoned a rift and brought us here."

"But why would anyone want to do that?" Arca inquired.

"I don't know," Lock shook his head. "However, when Arch and I were exploring this place we found something interesting: a coffin."

Alarms immediately rang in my head as Arca and I looked at each other before looking at eh Riders we called our superiors. "A coffin?" Arca repeated with a hint of worry in his voice. "Are you sure about that?"

Arch nodded. "Yeah."

Again, Arca and I looked at each other, our eyes filled with worry at what they found. "Take us there," I told them.

Though they were suspicious, Arch and Lock led us through the kid's mind and after some time of walking, we arrived at the coffin. It was a secluded corner of the kid's mind, far away from the core as well as the areas that Arca and I were in. The coffin stood up straight and was golden with a red gem in the center. There were black markings on it, lines running from the red gem all over the golden coffin.

I noticed Arca's hand was gripping on the handle of his saber, but it was shaking in fear. "This is the coffin?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, it is," Lock answered, much to my dismay. "When Arch and I came here, those things came out of that coffin and started to attack us."

"Do you have any idea what this is?"

I looked at them, but Arca replied, "Yeah, we do."

"What is it then?" Lock questioned.

Before either one of us could answer, the red gem in the coffin glowed brightly gaining everyone's attention as we all turned towards it. Suddenly, two of those energy demons shot out of the gem and headed straight towards Arca and I. We both knew why and we didn't want to be hit, but it was too late as they passed through our armored forms. "GAH!" I cried out as waves pain spread all over my body.

Arca and I gripped out armored chest in pain, we both saw the energy demons flying through the air before retreating back into the red gem. "NO!" I shouted, but it was too late as the red gem began to glow brightly once more.

The lines on the coffin turned red as the gem continued to glow brighter and brighter with each passing moment. Then, the coffin exploded into a blaze of smoke, the wave forcing every one of us onto the ground. As the smoke died down a little, we all stood up, and Arca and I were immediately bombarded with questions from Arch and Lock. "What just happened?" Arch asked shocked.

"_I_ just happened," a demonic, masculine voice spoke.

That voice send shivers down my spine as we all turned to the smoke that covered the area where the coffin once stood. The smoke, however, was blown away as a figure stepped out of it. "A Rider?" Lock thought aloud.

It was a Rider. This one wore golden armor over his body that seemed to be made out of pure fire instead of a bodysuit. He wore a golden chest plate along with gauntlets and boots that had a small, serrated blade on each boot and gauntlet. Extending from his shoulders were two large horns, resembling that of a dragon's. His round helmet had a black horizontally grilled faceplate that covered a pair of red eyes. Around his waist was a belt similar of that to mine and Arca's but it was golden like his armor with a red gem in the center.

Once he was in our sights, shivers ran down my spine and I could tell it was the same for Arca, since we both recognized this Rider immediately. "Hello, Sage, Arca," the Rider greeted us, his demonic voice echoing with each word.

Arch turned his head towards us and asked, "You know this Rider?"

"Oh, do we know him," Arca said, a hint of fear crawling up throat.

I stepped forward in front of the group and identified the Rider with one word:

"Ire."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now folks! I'm sorry for the lame action and the inconsistencies, but it's been a while since I wrote the last chapter and I've been feeling a bit off recently, but let me know what you think by leaving a review and if you have any criticism, then it be _**constructive**_!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7: Separation

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Ishinomori Shotarou and Toei! I only own my OC Riders!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Arca's POV)

I just stood there in shock as fear ran across my entire body, my quivering hands gripping the hilt of my white-bladed saber. Ire was free from his prison, a prison that Arca and I thought would last for sometime. Only one thought was etched into my essence that summed up what I was feeling at the moment: '_We're so f***ed!_'

Sage, who stood beside me, noticed the shock and fear I had as turned his armored head towards me and hissed, "Arca, get a hold of yourself!"

"Get a hold of myself?" I repeated as I looked back at him. "Sage, this is Ire we're talking about! Don't you remember the last time we fought him?"

Sage was silent for a moment before answering, "I do."

"It's nice to see that I left an impression on you two," Ire's demonic voice spoke, turning both our attention towards him. Though he wore a helmet that covered his face, I knew that guy was grinning. He then turned his head towards Arch and Lock. "And I see you brought some friends with you. No doubt these were the fools my servants attacked."

"Leave them out of this Ire!" Sage demanded as I noticed his grip on his weapon tightened.

"Don't worry, it's not them I want," his head turned towards us. "It's you."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

Ire let out a small chuckle before "I want you two to join me. Your powers will be a great asset to ruling this realm."

I wouldn't be so frightened about an offer like, but considering the offer was coming from Ire, I thought otherwise. Still, the thought of me ruling the kid's mind lurked inside my armored head. Before Sage had the chance to refuse, I asked Ire, "What would we get out of it if we do help you?"

At this point, Sage, Lock, and Arch all whipped their heads towards me, thinking I was insane to ask that question. Before any one of them could express their disbelief, Ire answered, "Anything you want. I know how much you want to rule this realm."

He was right about that. To be honest I was tempted by that offer. I could have anything I want, mainly control of the kid's mind, if I only helped Ire out with his own problems. Honestly, if it wasn't for the bond Sage and I had (and the fact that it was Ire giving me the offer), I would have gladly helped anyone out to take over the kid's mind.

"Arca, don't listen to him!" Sage called out to me, trying to convince me to not join Ire.

However, I already made my choice. "No," I told him, shocking the other Riders around me.

"No," Ire inquired. "Why not?"

"Simply. I want to _rule_ the kid's mind," I answered. "If I helped you, there probably wouldn't be anything left to rule, since you would just destroy it."

Ire was silent for a moment as his eyes were fixated on me. I swear I could feel his wrath rolling off of his body in waves of invisible energy for Ire was somebody who didn't take "no" for an answer. Ire let a small sigh before saying. "If that's your answer, then so be it."

He snapped his fingers, and red energy poured out of Ire's fiery body before it to the form of dozens upon dozens of those energy demons that now surrounded Ire. It was just us four against an entire army that was led by Ire. The odds were definitely against us, so I swore, "Ah s***!"

"Get them my Wraths!" Ire commanded the energy demons, now known as Wraths.

Every one of us readied our blades as the oncoming waves of Wraths charged at Sage, Arch, Lock, and I. When the army of Wraths reached us, we all found ourselves lost in the onslaught as I slashed my white energy blade at the nearest Wraths. As my blade struck the Wraths, I noticed they turned into wisps of red energy that retreated from the fight, most likely going back to where it came out of: Ire.

'_That's interesting_,' I noted.

However, I had no time to ponder about that as more Wraths surrounded me. I fired white energy blasts at them with my free hand, but a Wrath snucked up from the side as it grabbed my left arm and bit on it. I let out a yelp of pain from the Wrath biting my armored forearm, yet fortunately for me, I overcame the pain before I slashed at more Wraths that charged at me. After dealing with those Wraths, I turned my attention to the Wrath on my arm as I slashed my saber at the Wrath, making it release its mouth from my arm and turning it into red wisps of energy.

Then, I turned my attention to the closest two Wraths as I slashed their heads off before I brought my body around to slash at three more. As I held out my saber in front of me, the Wraths that surrounded me quickly stayed back so they wouldn't fall to my white energy blade. I didn't give the Wraths a chance to charge at me as I fired barrages of white energy blasts at them, annihilating them. The other Wraths charged at me and like before, I retaliated against them, slashing my saber and firing my energy blasts at the Wrath.

My retaliation against the Wraths fortunately kept them away from me as they saw their numbers dwindle drastically. I would have continued attacking the Wraths, but I felt a jolt of pain from my stomach that made me stop my assault as I placed my free hand on my stomach. This gave the Wraths the opportunity to jump me from behind, but I was quick enough to turn around and slash at the Wraths, making them turn back into energy. With the Wraths backing up, I used the time I had to see where the sudden pain came from. As I looked down, I removed my hand from the area it was covering, revealing the area to be my belt. There were cracks on the belt, specifically on the buckle the cracks around the gem in the center.

Worry spiked up inside of me as I realized what had happened. I whipped my head around to someone else who also had the same condition with his belt. "Sage!" I exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

At first I thought we were just dealing with Ire, one Rider, but I instead find myself surrounded by an army of those red energy demons that Ire calls Wraths. When the Wraths came at us, I got separated from the others, who were obviously dealing with Wraths as well. I fired at the charging Wraths, my black energy blasts hitting the Wraths, and some of the weaker ones turned into wisps of red energy. I then slashed at the nearest couple of Wraths, destroying them, making the others step back in fear. When I looked at the endless numbers of Wraths, I thought, '_There's no end to them!_'

My train of thought was broken when I noticed out of the corner of my left, white eye piece that a couple of Wraths were lunging towards me. "Rider Punch!" I immediately shouted.

"_Rider Punch-Initiating!_" my buckle announced as energy traveled out to me left fist.

When the Wrath got close enough, I shot my charged fist at the Wrath's face, forcing it back into the other Wraths before it wisped away with its brethren. Seeing there were more Wraths, I jumped into the air, shouting "Rider Kick!" which was following by a "_Rider Kick-Initiating!_" as I did a charged flying side kick, destroying a number of the Wraths.

After landing my two feet on the ground of the kid's mind, I happened to spot Arch and Lock together fending off some Wraths. I slashed my black-energy blade at a couple of Wraths, destroying them, before calling out, "Arch, Lock! Over here!"

Before I had the chance to call for Arch and Lock again, I felt a Wrath grab both my arms and legs. I tried to struggle as much as I could, but I couldn't escape from the Wraths' grasp on my arms and legs. As I struggled, I could noticed the Wraths surrounding me began move out of the way for a figure to walk through, and I knew who the figure was. "Ire," I snarled as the said Rider now stood before me.

If Ire had a face at all, I would see a large smirk on it at this point as clasped his hands behind his back. "I must congratulate you on defeating this many of my Wraths," Ire stated as he walked up to me, his eyes looking down upon me.

"You're not going to get away with this!" I growled as I struggled in the grip of Ire's Wraths.

"Oh so cliché," Ire chuckled evilly before he placed his open palm in front of me.

Fear rose inside of me as I saw a ball of fire began to collect in Ire's hand, which was obviously meant for me. Within less than a second, the ball of fire lanced from Ire hand and towards my belt, striking me dangerously close to the buckle. "GAH!" I shouted in pain as the fire ball struck me in my belt, blowing off small chunks of it.

I immediately began to feel extremely weak as smoke rose from my broken belt, and Ire's Wraths released their grip on me, allowing me to collapse on my knees. I placed my hands on the wound, worried about the pain affecting both Arca and I due to our bond. Despite my pain, I used my strength to bring my head up at Ire, who now had another fire ball ready to finish me off, once and for all. "Goodbye Sage," Ire said.

Fortunately for me, a white blast of energy struck Ire hand, where the fire ball was, dispersing it as Ire and his Wraths surrounding me turned to see who was responsible for that. I turned my head to see Wraths being struck down one by one, and much to my surprise it was Arca coming to my rescue. I also noticed that on Arca's belt were cracks, specifically around the gem in the center. Seeing Ire and the Wraths were distracted, I used whatever strength I had to fire multiple blasts at them, forcing Ire and his Wraths back to allow Arca to run to my side.

Once he reached me, Arca placed my arm around his shoulder, helping me up, while I was still conscious, feeling the pain from Ire's blast. Good thing it didn't affect Arca as much I as I thought it would have. "Sage, hold on!" Arca told as he used his free arm to ward off some of the Wraths.

I noticed Wraths were coming at us from my side, so I used some more strength to fire more blasts at the Wraths, destroying them. However, the pain became worse after I used up that much energy as I gripped my broken belt. "Never thought you would say that," I chuckled before stating, "Then again, you need me to live."

Before Arca had the chance to give a quick remark to me, I saw Arch and Lock firing and slashing away their guns/swords at the Wraths to make enough room for them to reach us. Once they did, Arca immediately put me in Arch's care as I found my body slumping against Arch's for support, so Arca could deal with the surrounding us Wraths. "Sage, you alright?" Arch asked as he placed my arm over his shoulder.

"He has a freaking chunk of his belt blown off and you're asking if he's alright?" Arca shouted at Arch before slashing at a couple of Wraths.

Lock fired his gun at some charging Wraths, destroying them, before stating, "We need to get out of here!"

The next thing I heard was something I never thought I would hear at all. "I'll distract them. You get a rift open," Arca told us.

My head shot up at Arca. "You can't be serious!" I exclaimed, despite my pain. "If Ire does something to you, it'll affect both of us! You can get killed!"

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice now!" Arca shouted as he charged at the Wraths.

We all stood there in shock as Arca fended off the Wraths to buy us time. I personally couldn't believe that Arca was doing such a thing, since I thought he was selfish. Seeing that we weren't gone, Arca turned his head and shouted, "GO!" before slashing his saber at a nearby Wrath.

Before I knew it, Lock had summoned a rift that separated us from Arca and he entered it with Arch following him, dragging me into the rift. "Arca!" I shouted, but to no avail as the last thing I saw was the silver veil of the rift before blackening out.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now folks! Now, I tried to make this chapter more action-packed and a little darker. I hope you guys liked it, but please leave a review to let me know what you thought, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _constructive_.

Now some of you might be wondering who the heck is Ire! Don't worry, I plan to answer that question, next chapter so please keep on reading my story! Thank you!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8: Answers

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Ishinomori Shotarou and Toei! I only own my OC Riders!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

My vision was blurred as I awoke, my eyes staring up at a white ceiling with a bright light. Fortunately, my vision cleared, revealing I was lying on top of some sort of bed inside what appeared to white room, most likely an infirmary. I looked around the room, wondering aloud, "Where am I?"

"You're back on the KingLiner," a familiar voice answered.

I turned around to see the owner of the voice was Lock, who was standing at the entrance with Arch at his side. I groaned a little as I felt a jolt of pain enter my armored hear. "What happened?" I asked. "The last thing I remember was Ire firing at my belt and then..."

My voice trailed off as I remembered the events prior to my blackening out. My eyes widen as I remembered Ire blasting my belt and Arca buying us time to escape from Ire and his Wraths. I immediately looked down at my belt to see the damage was undone for there were cracks on it. I could only assume that Lock and Arch fixed it, but my mind still dwelled on Arca. "What happened to Arca?" ""

"I'm afraid he's been captured," Arch sadly answered.

I curled my hands into fists, out of frustration at what happened. I let Arca captured by Ire, the one person who I thought was taken care of for good! At first I began thinking words like, '_If only I didn't let my guard down,_' but I sighed, telling myself '_There was nothing I could do. I was wounded by Ire._' Still I felt like I could've done something.

Picking up my hat that was place on the table next to the bed, I got off the bed and put my hat on my helmet as I began heading to the exit of the infirmary. However, Lock stood in my way, demanding, "Just where are you going?"

"Back to the kid's mind. I need to save Arca," I replied. "Now, if you don't mind, you would move?"

"Not until we get some answers," I heard Arch firmly stated, making me look at him.

Realizing these two wouldn't let me go until I gave them what they wanted, I sighed in defeat. "Fine," I told them. "But after that, we go to the kid's mind!"

They both nodded before I decided to take a seat on a nearby bed. "What do you want to know?" I questioned.

"First off, who's Ire?" Arch demanded. "Just what does he want with the kid's mind?"

"You know how I represent the kid's conscious and Arca's the kid's unconscious?" I asked, receiving nods from both of them. "Well, Ire is the kid's hatred."

"His hatred?" Arch echoed.

I nodded. "Ire is anger and hatred _incarnate_!" I told Arch and Lock. "If he's free, he'll just cause pointless destruction and damage to the kid's mind! A while back, Ire was causing some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Lock asked.

"He was able to get inside the core of the kid's mind," I answered with no hesitation. This caused their eyes to widen with shock. However, I was going to tell them how he got it as I continued, "but fortunately, Arca and I were able to seal him away, but we thought he would never be able to break free."

The two Riders seemed to have understood what I just said, but they still were curious as ever. "What about those Wraths?" Lock asked.

"I don't know about those. Ire never did that before. Maybe it's something he learned to do while he was sealed away," I shook my head before I stood. "Listen, I've explained all I can. There's not much time."

With that said, I headed towards the exit."Wait!" Lock called out, making me turn around to look at him. "How did you guys defeat him?"

I froze at that question for I remembered what happened the last time. "That's something I don't like to talk about," I stated, with embarrassment coming from my voice.

Then, I just turned back around as I passed the through the exit and summoned a rift to take me to the kid's mind. I needed to get to Arca and fast!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Arca's POV)

After buying time for Sage, Arch, and Lock to escape, I immediately found myself surrounded by Ire's Wraths. I tried to first fend them off, but I was soon overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. Now, I was a prisoner of Ire, my arms and legs in chains made from a hellish fire, with Wraths guarding me to stop me from escaping.

As I sat there, I watched the Wraths guarding me move to the side, making way for Ire to walk towards me. "Well, _this _is would-be ruler of the kid's mind," Ire mocked. "Oh how you have fallen."

"Oh f**k off, you overgrown candle!" I spat at Ire.

The Wraths standing at Ire's side was about to strike at me, but Ire held out his hand and they froze before resuming their posts at Ire's side. "Leave us," Ire ordered.

Despite their faces were filled with confusion, the Wraths immediately left Ire and I, leaving us alone. Once we were alone, Ire looked at me, his evil, red eyes piercing into me. "Something is on your mind," Ire stated, knowing very well what I was thinking. "You're wondering how I got out of that prison."

If I had a face, it would be filled with surprise, but my helmet concealed any facial expression from Ire's sight. "Yeah," I nodded. "How did you get out of that prison? It took a lot of work trying to make that."

"Well, I might as well tell you," Ire shrugged. "Though I was sealed, I tried to find ways of breaking free by tapping into some dimensional energy, but it wasn't until Lock's appearance in the kid's mind that I was able to gain that energy. Ever since then, I was able to influence certain events from my prison."

When Ire said those words, it seemed to click for me. "You're responsible for rifts appearing," I stated. "You made sure that I tried to summon a rift when I fought with Sage!"

"Brilliant deduction," Ire sarcastically stated before continuing, "I knew that Lock could summon rifts, so it was obvious for he could give that ability to others. During you're fight with Sage, I knew sooner or later you would try to summon a rift, so when you did I was able to release large amounts of energy to create more rifts, letting gain more energy to break free."

"But what about me and Sage?" I interrupted. "How do we fit into this?"

"It's quite simple. Despite I had all of that energy, I needed the essence of those who sealed me away, and the only way for me to do that was to draw you to me," he replied before looking at me. "Does that answer your questions?"

That did answer my most of me questions, but there was still one thing left unanswered. "Why didn't you kill me? If I'm gone, then you would have killed Sage as well, and no one would have stopped you."

"True but you forget one thing," Ire stated, making me look at him with confusion. "Remember when I first offered an alliance with you?"

I froze at that for the memory of that event was burnt into my very being, and after a moment of silence, I answered, "Yeah, I remember it well."

"I gave you the same offer that I gave you just recently. That time you actually agreed to it," Ire stated, bringing up those memories that I tried to hard to forget. "You showed me the core of the kid's mind, the essence of all of the stories the kid had."

I knew what he was talking and I knew very well where he was going with this. "You want me to let you in there again."

If he had a mouth, I swear Ire's grin that would stretch across his entire face. "Why not? Only you and Sage have the ability of entering in that place, and since Sage isn't here, you'll have to do," Ire explained before adding, "Besides, you let me in there the last time."

"I won't do it!"

To my surprise, Ire did not let out any of his rage or strike at me to make me talk, for he instead let out a simple chuckle. "I knew you would say that," he said as he placed his right hand on my head. "That's why I've decided to this."

The next thing I knew, Ire's hand was covered in fire, and I felt excruciating pain overwhelm my entire body as I let out a wail that went on for miles. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I demanded, trying to suppress the pain.

"Since you won't cooperate with me, I'm putting you under my control," Ire simply answered.

Waves of shock and fear spread throughout my body at the thought of me being under Ire's control. "NO!" I shouted.

However, I was too late for the laugh thing I heard was Ire's cackling before I blackened out.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Ire's POV)

_ For so long, I have waited for this moment... _

_ No, I _lived _for this! _

_ For what felt like an eternity, I was trapped in that retched coffin, nothing to do but to remain stuck in that position. Now I am free, and I am close to obtaining my goal. Nothing will stop me from getting what I want! Not this time! _

_ Let rage consume this pathetic place!_

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's chapter 8 for you guys! I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review! If you have any criticism, then please let it be _**constructive**_.

Now, I would first like to apologized for the chapter being so short as well as for the lack of action, but I was in a bit of hurry to get this up. Also, like I promised, I finally got to tell you who Ire is and I hope it makes the story more interesting. However, I can't really know unless you leave a review, so please do so. I would like to know. Thank you.

Raika out!


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Ishinomori Shotarou and Toei! I only own my OC Riders!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

The idea of rescuing Arca was something ludicrous that I never thought off in my entire life (if you could call it that); getting him out of trouble is different. At least then I don't have to worry about him facing a being who was made up entirely of rage, and who will most likely destroy the kid's stories, but I'm getting off track. After explaining Ire to Arch and Lock, us three immediately head to the kid's mind so we could rescue Arca and hopefully, stop Ire. Unfortunately, when we arrived, we immediately found ourselves pitted against a horde of Ire's fiery, demonic Wraths. The Wraths came at us, but we three were fortunate with our experience from the last time we fought them.

While Lock and Arch transformed and dealt with their Wraths, I made my stand with the Wrath that surrounded me as I fired black energy blasts with one hand, while slashing my black energy blade with my other one. A couple of Wraths came at me from behind, but I fired two blasts at them, destroying their fiery forms, which turned into red wisps of energy. Then, I turned my attention to the closest two Wraths as I slashed their heads off before I brought my body around to slash at three more. The Wraths would have surrounded me if I didn't fire a telekinetic blast at them (I've got telekinesis, remember?), which sent them flying across the kid's mind and fortunately diminished their numbers.

As I held out my saber in front of me, the Wraths that surrounded me quickly stayed back so they wouldn't fall to my black energy blade. As I did, I asked the Wraths one simple question, "Where's Arca and Ire?" The Wraths didn't answer, so I asked again, "Where's Arca and Ire?"

The Wraths' silence continued to irritate me and seeing how they weren't willing to reply, I decided to beat it out of them as I fired barrages of black energy blasts at them, annihilating them. The other Wraths charged at me and like before, I retaliated against them, slashing my saber and firing my energy blasts at the Wrath.

I took down as many of the Wraths as I could and not one of them was spared as I slashed and hacked away at them. "WHERE'S IRE AND ARCA?" I shouted at the oncoming Wrath, whom I destroyed with my black-bladed saber.

I continued with my remorseless assault until I only came face-to-face with one of the Wraths. This one looked like the others, save for the fact this one had sharp claws on its hands. It lunged at me, lashing its claws out. I raised my left armored forearm to block it before striking my black energy saber against its fiery chest. The Wrath was sent sprawling back on the floor before it got back up and attempted to harm me again, but I parried its claws before kicking it down to the ground.

I happened to notice that the numbers of Wraths had diminished significantly for Arch and Lock, who were in their Rider forms, had no difficulty in dealing with them. My attention turned back to the Wrath I was fighting, whose back was lying against the floor. "Now tell me, where is Ire?" I demanded at the Wrath.

"I will never tell you!" the Wrath spat as it tried to get up.

I had no time for this. I punched its face, forcing him back onto the ground and I placed my black blade at its neck before it could get up. "You will if you want to live!" I shouted, pressing my saber against its throat.

"He's in the core of the kid's mind!" the Wrath confessed quickly.

I looked at the Wrath with shock and for confirmation, I demanded, "Are you sure?"

"I am!" the Wrath spoke. "Arca is there, too!"

I was silent as I was deeply worried about the fact of Ire in the core of the kid's mind. Ire had access to the immense power that was stored in each of the stories and he could cause harm the kid's mind. I also wondered how Ire could have gotten in there because he could not get in there by himself unless Arca let-

'_No, Arca couldn't have!_' I denied, remembering how Arca promised himself he wouldn't do that.

My deep thinking made me lower my guard, which allowed the Wrath to smack away my saber from its throat before it lunged at me. I was knocked down on my back with the Wrath standing over me. "Now die!" it shouted, raising its right claw.

"_Portal Smash!_"

_ "Sealing Crash!"_

Fortunately for me, I saw the armored forms of Arch and Lock come up behind the Wrath as it turned around to see the Riders send a charged kick to its stomach. The Wrath staggered back and let out a yell before it exploded, the only thing remaining was the red energy that flew away. As I stood up, I looked at Ichigo as I stood. "Thank you."

I noticed Arch wanted to say something, but Lock interjected, stating, "Thank us when this is over. Did you find anything out?"

I was hesitant answering that question at first, but seeing how dire the situation was, I nodded. "Ire's in the core of the kid's mind."

Though their visors were covered by their eyes, I could tell their eyes were widening in fear and shock, but before they could say anything, we all noticed more Wraths appearing in front of us. Immediately, Arch and Lock drew their weapons, preparing themselves for the Wraths. I was about to raise my saber, preparing to fight them as well, but Arch looked over his shoulder at me and said, "Sage, get to Ire and Arca! We'll hold them here!"

Hesitant on leaving them to face the Wraths alone, I asked, "Are you sure?"

"We'll be fine!" Lock told me. "Just go!"

Giving into their requests, I finally ran off into the kid's mind while Arch and Lock ran to the horde of Wraths. As they faced the Wraths, I snapped my fingers and I found myself in a white void filled with screens of Riders instead of black void. I was now in the kid's mind, and I would have to fight off Ire and save Arca...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Arca's POV)

My vision was blurred as I awoke, my eyes staring up at what appeared to be a white void. I groaned as I found myself lying on a hard surface, which turned out to be the white void, and I noticed that I no longer had those chains. I slowly began to recount what happened before I had this freaking headache. Suddenly, waves of fear and shock overcame me as I remembered the last thing was Ire trying to control me before I blacked out. '_No, Ire couldn't have!_' I denied.

However, I looked around to see the white void was filled with screens of different Kamen Riders. My fear spiked to its highest 'cause I realized that Ire was now in the core of the kid's mind. "NO!" I shouted as I stood up. "IT CAN'T BE!"

"Oh, yes it can, Arca," a voice spoke. "Oh, yes it can."

'_Ire!_' I recognized as I whipped my head around to see Ire's form standing some feet away from me. I noticed hanging off of his belt was my the hilt of my energy saber.

"I must thank you for your assistance, Arca," Ire stated, mockingly. "I couldn't have done it without you."

If I had teeth I would gritted them by now as I curled my hands into fists. "Why you..." I began.

Before I could finish that, a black blast of energy struck Ire in the face, sending him staggering a bit as my hilt suddenly went flying off of Ire's belt and towards something or someone. "Arca, I thought you were better than that," a familiar voice spoke.

"Sage?" I asked.

Ire and I both looked to see the source of the blast was Sage, who had his saber and my saber in his hands. As Sage walked over towards me, I asked him, "Sage, what are you doing here?" I however received a whack over my head, and gripping my head in pain, I screamed, "What was that for?"

Sage instead demanded, "How could you let him get inside here?"

Oh, that was why. Still, I was angry at Sage whacking me, so I shouted back, "I didn't have much of a choice! He basically took control of me and made me let him in!"

Though he didn't have a face, Sage looked at me incredulously, asking, "He can do that?"

"Apparently," I shrugged.

Ire's roar of anger (kind of redundant saying that, isn't it?) made Sage and I turned to the Rider of anger to see two fireballs coming towards us. Sage immediately used my white saber and his black saber to smack away the fireballs in two swift strokes, sending the fireballs into the air before they exploded. Without removing his white lenses from Ire, he deactivated my saber and held it out to me. "Here, you'll need this," Sage told me as he handed me my saber hilt.

"Thanks," I said as I told my saber and activated its white energy blade.

Once again Ire let out a roar of anger before he held out his right hand and what appeared in his hand was a katana with the blade made of fire instead of razor, sharp steel. Sage looked at me and asked, "Ready?"

I shrugged, "As I'll ever be."

Together, we charged at Ire, swinging our sabers at him, only for our blades to be blocked by his. Sage spun around and swung his black blade at Ire's leg, which the Rider of hatred blocked before blocking another slash from me that was meant to hit his head. Before either one of us could strike again, Torc fired two fireballs at us, sending us flying into the ground. "How pathetic," Ire mocked as he walked towards us. "You still can't be me."

I didn't take that insult very well as I charged at Ire, swinging my white blade at his head only for it to be blocked before Ire forced me back with a kick to the stomach. While I tried to get up, I noticed Sage charged at Ire and kicked his right foot out, but Ire dodged it before he spun around and forcing Sage back with a kick to the chest. We both swung our blades at Ire, which were followed by kicks but he bent his body backwards to avoid the slashes and smacked away our kicks. Ire, then, fired more fireballs at sending us back onto the ground of the core of the kid's mind.

Before we could get up, Ire stabbed away his katana into the ground and grabbed us by our armored chests, lifting them off their feet. "This is the end for you," he told us. "With you two out fhte way, the kid's mind will be mine to do with as I please."

I noticed Sage nodded at me and nodded back. Then, we both shouted, "Rider Kick!"

"_Rider Kick-Initiating!_" our buckle announced as we slammed our charged feet into Ire's chest.

The force of our Rider Kicks made Ire released his grip on us as he was sent flying into the white void. We both landed our backs onto the ground, and despite the extent of our wounds, we were able to get up. However, Ire was still alive as he tried to get up from our Rider Kicks.

"Still alive," Sage pointed out the obvious.

Seeing how Sage was the logical one, I turned my head towards his. "Any ideas?" I asked.

I immediately regretted asking that as Sage looked at me and I looked back at him. I could see in his white eyes that he had a plan, which I unfortunately what it was and I didn't like it. I didn't like at all. "Oh no!" I shook my head before backing away. "Anything but that!"

"Get over here, you whiner!" Sage shouted to me as he grabbed me by my shoulder.

He spun me around and grabbed my buckle as he grabbed his own. At the same time, I felt him ripping off my buckle as well as his from our bodies before slamming the gems in the buckles into each other. The last thing I saw was a white light that erupted from the buckles, and engulfing us both...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Ire's POV)

I watched in shock seeing a light engulf before Sage and Arca before it began to die away. Neither Arca nor Sage stood in front of me. No, they were now combined into one form, a form that I remembered seeing before. That was the same form that sealed me away in the first place! That form had one name:

"Aeon!" I cried out in recognition.

Aeon wore black and white armor over his body that was made of a mixture of black and white energy. He had a black chest plate with a white stripe going down the middle as well as black gauntlets and shin guards on top of his white gloves and boots. He wore black round shoulders with white trimmings and around his neck was a gray, tattered scarf. His black helmet had three white stripes running the top, a silver mouth guard, and a pair of antennae extending from above the red compound eyes. Around his waist was a silver belt with a gray gem in the center.

As Aeon approached me, I could see him drawing what appeared to be a black handle that curved at the bottom and had a silver crossguard. I noticed Aeon pressing a button on the handle and a silver blade of energy protruded from it. I held up my sword, preparing for what Aeon was going to throw at me. Aeon's voice was deep, sounding like the combination of Arca's and Sage's speech, speaking only seven words:

"Ire, it's time to face your judgment."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, this is certainly a turn of events! I hoped you enjoyed chapter 9! Please leave a review and if you have any criticism, then please let it be _**constructive**_.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10: Finale

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Ishinomori Shotarou and Toei! I only own my OC Riders!

XXXXXXXXXX

(Aeon's POV)

I am Aeon, the unification of Arca and I. It's been a while since Arca and Sage had to use this form against anyone, but then again I don't really blame them. Arca and Sage don't like each other that much, so they wouldn't like occupying the same body and neither one could hide their secrets, since in this form, they know _everything _about each other, especially what recently happened. Being that close would make them feeling really uncomfortable.

(Hey, let's just get to the fighting!) I heard Arca shout inside of me. Forgot to mention, I can communicate with Sage and Arca.

I only let out a silent sigh as I faced Ire and drew out the hilt of my energy sword before activating its silver blade. "Ire, it's time to face your judgment," I told Ire as I walked over to him.

(That sounded bad***!) Arca commented in his usual hyperactive mode.

Fortunately, I could hear a whack as Arca let out an "oof." Then Sage spoke, (Arca, stop being an idiot. We need to take down Ire and fast!)

I couldn't agree more with Sage as I charged at Ire, swinging my saber at him. Ire quickly raised his katana in time to block Sage's before I blocked the next couple of slashes he swung at me, which wasn't too difficult. He was a little slow than usual, but that probably from fighting with the Sage and Arca. Going onto the offensive, I slashed my silver blade at Ire's left, but he blocked it before attempting to strike at my chest. Fortunately for me, I was quick enough for me to bring my silver saber around in time to parry the strike. I attacked Ire again, slashing my saber at his left this time only for him to block it. It left him open, so I kicked him in the side, and he staggered a bit to the side.

Seeing that Ire was getting a little weary, I decided to take advantage of that as I charged at him, swinging my saber down upon him. However, Ire brought the fiery blade of his katana up in time to block my silver blade before he swung his armored fist into my chest, forcing me back. I tried slashing at Ire, who merely blocked it before slashing at my chest, forcing me onto the floor. "You can't beat me! I've become too strong for you! Even in that form, you still can't beat me!" Ire boasted. "There's no way you can't beat me alone!"

If I had a mouth it would be grinning at Ire's boast as I stated, "But I'm not alone."

Ire looked at me with confusion as I raised my free hand and snapped my fingers, causing two dimensional rifts to appear and out of them came Arch and Lock. It seemed like they were confused; probably because they were fighting Ire's Wraths. "What?" Lock gaped, shocked at finding himself in the core of the kid's mind.

"Hey, Arch, Lock," I waved, greeting them with my voice, which was a combination of Sage's and Arca's.

The two Riders looked at me with shock on their faces, which was hidden by their visors and masks. "Sage? Arca?" Arch asked me. "What happened to you?"

"They basically combined to form me, Aeon," I summarized. "I brought you here for back up."

Surprisingly, Arch and Lock took my explanation pretty well as they stood next to me. "Well," Arch said as he gripped his sword, "let's take him down!"

Lock and I nodded at that as we looked at Ire who stood in front of us. However, Ire let out an evil chuckle, which made me stared at his with anxiety. '_What have do you have up your sleeve, Ire?_' I asked myself.

Ire's laughter died away as he looked at us. "Looks like I'll have to kick it up a notch," he said.

With that, he let out a roar as red energy engulfed his armored form, making us three look away so we weren't blinded. Once the energy dispersed, we looked at Ire with shock to see Ire's flames that made up his body were now red, and his armor had black markings, starting from the center of his chest plate to his gauntlets and boots, his helmet the only thing that remained untouched.

(What?) Arca shouted. (When did Ire gain that power? It's immense!)

(Must have been when he took all that energy that came out of the rifts), Sage suggested. (He must've stored inside of him.)

(It would explain how he took control of me) Arca agreed.

I slightly nodded at their conversation as I looked at Ire's upgraded form along with Arch and Lock. "Now then," Ire spoke as he drew his sword, "let's continue."

With that, Ire charged at Arch, Lock and I, swinging his flaming katana at us only for us to back away in time to avoid it. Arch and Lock then charged forward, slashing their swords at Ire only for him to block them both. While Ire blocked their punches, I charged at Ire, but he noticed as he fired a fireball at me, which I smacked away with my energy sword. Arch and Lock moved out of the way, so I could my sword at Ire but he blocked it with his own sword. Still, it allowed Arch and Lock to draw their Final Attack cards, activating their Rider Kicks. "_Final Attack!_" their buckles announced.

With the cries of "_Sealing Crash!_" and "_Portal Smash!_", Arch and Lock kicked their charged foots into Ire's gut, just barely missing his buckle. "GAH!" Ire cried out in pain as he staggered back.

While Ire was trying to recover from the Rider Kicks, we all backed away to gain some space and soon regrouped. "Aeon, you fought him before, how do we defeat him? Does he have weaknesses?" Lock asked me.

"Maybe," I admitted. "Back then, Ire was a lot weaker and didn't have access to all of this power. All I had to do then was fire with a simple sealing blast."

Inside of me, I could hear Arca quickly suggesting, (Hit the gem in his buckle! We can get rid of him that way!)

(We can't! Ire's bonded with us, remember? If he dies, so do we!) Sage argued.

(Well, do you have any other suggestion?) Arca inquired.

Seeing how both sides brought up pretty good arguments, I wasn't sure what to do. However, I had no time to think for Arch, Lock, and I suddenly lost our balance as we fell on the floor. I looked to see Ire was raising his hands over his head, using his newfound his powers to shake the entire core of the kid's mind. I happened to noticed that Lock drew a card from the base on the side of his belt, but Ire's powers made me divert my attention from Lock and Arch. "Fools!" Ire shouted. "You have underestimated my power and now you will die! "

"_HYPER CLOCK UP!_" I heard Lock's and Arch's belts announced, which soon followed with a "_HYPER CLOCK OVER!_"

Unexpectedly, Lock and Arch appeared in front of Ire and slashed their swords against center of Ire's chest armor, where the black markings originated from. However, it seemed to not have work as Ire grabbed Lock by the neck and tossed him to the side before forcing Arch back with a slash to the chest. Ire would have continued to attack, but something happened. I looked up to see Ire's body cringe in pain and I was surprise to see Ire staggered back and dropped his sword on the ground before he yelled out in pain.

My eyes in shock at the sight of Ire's black markings suddenly disappearing from his body and he reverted back to its original form. I guess all I needed to do was get rid of those markings, but it didn't matter as I charged at Ire and used this chance to sent a punch to his face. I continued my assault by sending a flurry of punches to Ire's gut before kneeing him there as well. I then brought my right back, announcing, "Rider Kick!"

"_Rider Kick-Initiating!_" my buckle announced as silver energy traveled down to my right foot.

I kicked my foot into Ire's chest, sending Ire into flying into the air before landed some yards away from me. Ire got up and glared at me before he brought his left hand down to his side and a red ball of flames began to build up. Quickly I summoned a ball of silver energy in my, which too began to build up energy, allowing it to expand a little. "RAAAAGH!" we both shouted as we fired large blasts of energy at us.

The blasts collided with each other, almost in a deadlock as Ire and I pushed our blasts against one another. I held my ground, burying my feet deep into the ground of the core of the kid's mind as I struggled to make sure Ire's blast didn't overwhelm mine. "C'mon!" I encouraged myself.

With that, I poured more energy into my blast and soon it became to push back Ire's as it came closer towards him. I could sense Ire struggling as much as he could to try and prevent him blasts being pushed back by mine. However, it wouldn't work for Ire as my blast soon overcame his Ire body. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ire shouted as I saw his body being disintegrated by my blast.

When Ire's screams died down, I dispersed the blast of energy, allowing my eyes to see the white void of the kid's core. I dropped my arm down to my side and I let out a sigh, relieved that the battle was over. However, I noticed something was lying on the ground where Ire stood; his belt.

The belt survived the attack, and as long that was intact, Ire was still alive. Wasting no time, I gathered energy to my hands and fired a small blast that engulfed the belt. Instead of destroying the belt, the blast engulfed it and began to take form into the old coffin that originally held Ire. Now I finally could relax as I reached down to my buckle and ripped it off of my body. I could feel my existence slipping away as I revert back to Arca and Sage...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Sage's POV)

Once I assumed my body, I sighed with relief at the fact Arca and I were no longer occupying the same body, and we were not separate. I turned to look at Arch and Lock, who disengaged their armors, to see them looking at me and Arca with gaping jaws. "Arch? Lock? What is it?" I asked them with a hint of worry.

"You're... you're," Arch pointed at us, unable to finish his statement.

"You're human," Lock finished as he tried to remain stoic as possible, but failing.

I immediately looked down at my hand and I actually felt my eyes widening in shock at the sight of seeing a human hand instead of it being covered in armor. I looked down at myself to see I was wearing a black jacket over my white shirt and black pants as well as my hat that was still on my head. I placed my hands on my face to feel my facial structure looked like Arch's and Lock's. I pulled down on my hair see it was short and black. "We're human?" I repeated.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Arca's POV)

"We're human?" I heard Sage asked in both in amazement and confusion.

I had the exact same thought as I looked down at myself to see I was wearing a similar uniform to Sage's, save for the fact my jacket and pants were white, and the shirt was black. As for my face, it looked like Sage's, same with the hair and the brown eyes. "Holy s**t!" I exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Arca: Yeah, it turns out the blast turned gave us human bodies. For once, we can see, feel, and taste like human beings! Another good thing that we can still become Riders when we have to kick some a**! Also, after sealing away Ire, the rifts were taken care of as well. Good thing too, 'cause I don't want to lose this body to any monsters coming out of those things!_

_Sage: _*enters the room*_ Arca, get over here!_

_Arca: C'mon! Can't I get one chance to monologue?_

_Sage: *_walking over to him_* No._

_Arca:_ *pouting*_ You suck._

_Sage: _*dragging Arca away*_ Yeah, yeah, yeah! Look, Lock and Arch have got another job for us. We've got to go to another world and deal with some monsters, again._

_Arca: Will it include girls?_

_Sage: _*sighing*_ It might._

_Arca: _*standing up*_ What are we waiting for then? Let's go! _*he runs out of the room*

_Sage:_ *shaking his head* _He's going to be the death of me one day. _*follow Arca out of the room*

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's the end of _Kamen Rider: Sage & Arca_! In honor of me being on this site for one year (yes, one year-August 29th!), I decided to end _Sage & Arca _like this! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, and please leave _**constructive **_criticism!

Before I end this, I would like to thank everyone who took their time to read this story, and I'm even more grateful to those who reviewed it! Thank you, one and all, for without you I don't think I could continue writing this story! And don't worry, I still have a LOT more ideas, so you might be expecting some stories!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
